The placement of permanent sensors (and/or other electronic components) in the annular space between a downhole tubular and the wellbore to monitor oil and gas reservoirs can help to optimize the resource extraction process. However, these sensors are placed behind the downhole tubular and cannot be easily reached once well construction has been completed. Conventional methods require the installation of wires and/or cables in the annular space between the downhole tubular and the wellbore, which is often cost prohibitive. An efficient and cost effective method to deliver power to, and retrieve information from, sensors located outside the downhole tubular, could help with the monitoring of oil and gas reservoirs, especially if the method does not require drastic changes to standard procedures. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method to address one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.